


His Most Vivid Memories

by Shrimp_Gryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimp_Gryffindor/pseuds/Shrimp_Gryffindor
Summary: During Draco and Harry's encounter in the bathroom during their 6th year, instead of Harry using Sectumsempra on Draco, their duel makes its way to an empty corridor. Meanwhile, Snape and McGonagall were walking down the halls when they heard the exchange of spells between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They turned the corner and Harry was distracted by their sudden appearance. Draco, unaware of the cause of Harry's lax attention, seized the opportunity to cast a spell that sent the 2 dueling students and their heads of houses into Harry's most vivid memories. What happens when Draco decides that he doesn't want to be a death eater? Will Snape change his opinion of Harry?*Dumbledore isn't cursed by Gaunt's ring and doesn't die*The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling*Not Drarry (I don't have anything against it though, just clarifying)My friend is helping write this :)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Duel

“I can’t do it! He expects me to kill the old fool Dumbledore but I can’t do it! I know I can’t do it but if I don’t he’ll kill me!” Draco screamed, burying his head in his hands. Harry turned around to leave, slipping on a puddle of water.

SPLASH

“Who’s there?!” Draco shouted, turning around. His eyes wandered to Harry, who quickly stood up and drew his wand. “Potter.” he sneered, also drawing his wand. “Reducto!” Draco shouted. Harry ducked and the cubicle next to him exploded. “Expelliarmus! Stupify!” Harry retaliated. They two continued to duel, exchanging hexes, jinxes, and insults until they reached an empty corridor, where the duel continued. 

~

“Minerva, the boy is insufferable! Arrogant! I can’t believe you don’t see it!”

“Severus, the boy is not James! How many times do I have to tell you this for the fact to sink in!” 

“Protego!”

“Stupefy!”

“Flippendo!”

Severus and Minerva shared a glance and tore off towards the source of the commotion. They rounded the corner to find Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter engaged in a duel.


	2. First Year

Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of his least favorite professor and his head of house. Draco, unaware that his head of house and deputy headmistress were watching, took advantage of Harry’s shock and cried “Memorsia!” The spell hit Harry before he could react and the 4 of them were surrounded by gray fog. When the fog cleared, they were standing in a completely black room where the only thing they could see was each other. 

“Draco, what spell did you use!?” Snape hissed.

“I-I used this spell called ‘Memorsia’ I found it in a book at the manor!”

“Oh no. . . “ Minerva whispered.

“What does the spell do?” Harry asked.

“It sends the victim into their most vivid memories, along with anyone within a certain distance.” McGonagall replied grimly.

“Oh come on! Bad memories too!?”

“Any memories that are of significance or that you recall especially clearly.” Snape drawled. 

~

_ Memory starts. This is the memory of the day Harry goes to the zoo with the Dursleys. _

_ Petunia comes to wake Harry up. _

“Potter. . . you slept in a cupboard!?” cried McGonagall.

“Uh. . . . yeah. .”

“Those foul muggles!” she screeched indignantly.

_ Harry goes to watch the bacon. _

“They made you cook!?” cried Draco.

“Er. . . I guess you could say that.”

_ Petunia gets the phone call about Mrs.Figg breaking her leg. _

“Do they always talk about you like that?” asked Draco.

“Yeah. . . I don’t really care. I’m used to it. Now that I go to Hogwarts, they just kinda ignore me anyway.”

_ They leave for the zoo. Harry talks to the snake. _

“Is it just me. . . or did that snake just wink?” asked Draco.

“Obviously not! If it’s in Potter's memories he must have seen it too!” snarled Snape.

_ Dudley pushes Harry out of the way. _

“That pig of a boy!” McGonagall screamed.

“Calm down Minerva!” Cried Snape. “Potter, why are you laughing!?”

_ Harry makes the glass vanish and Dudley screams. _

“Oh.”

“Honestly, that muggle deserved it.” said Draco.

“You know Malfoy, I have to agree with you.” Harry replied.

_ They get home and Vernon locks Harry in the cupboard. _

“I TOLD ALBUS NOT TO LEAVE YOU WITH THOSE MUGGLES!”

“Professor McGonagall!”

“BUT NO, HE DIDN'T”T LISTEN!”

“Professor McGonagall!”

“WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE----”

“PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!” Harry and Draco screamed.

“WHAT?”

“The memories are continuing. Plus, Dumbledore can’t hear you. The only thing you’ll accomplish is make all of us deaf.” Harry said. Snape and Draco nodded in agreement.

“Oh. . . um. . . very well then. . . let’s just get this over with.”

_ Hundreds of letters stream through the fireplace. _

“Professor, were you the one that did that?” Harry asked McGonagall.

"No, but I did write the letters. The envelopes are self addressing. If I had known that they were making you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, when that lump of a boy had TWO bedrooms! I would have given Albus a piece of my mind ages ago!" Harry smiled at her and Draco stifled a laugh.

_ Hagrid busts down the door, tells Harry he’s a wizard, and gives Dudley a pig’s tail. _

“Huh. . . perhaps that oaf isn’t that bad.”

“Malfoy! Don’t call Hagrid an oaf!”

“ENOUGH!” Snape shouted. Harry and Draco immediately shut up and turned their attention back to the memories.

_ Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley. Harry meets Malfoy in Madam Malkins. Harry meets the Weasleys on platform 9¾ , Harry talks to Ron on the train, Hermione comes in, Hermione leaves, Draco comes in, Harry refuses to be friends. _

“So that’s how the two of you became mortal enemies?” asked Snape and McGonagall in unison.

“Yep.” Harry and Draco choursed, turning to gare at each other.

_ The sorting. _

“Who would have guessed, the Gryffindor golden boy, almost a Slytherin.” Snape sneered.

“Severus!”

_ Potions lesson. _

“Severus! You are purposefully trying to fail the boy!”

“He should have opened a book before he came!”

“You can’t possibly expect a first year to know all that! Plus, you could have called on Ms.Granger!”

“Clearly he was arrogant enough to think he wouldn’t need to open a book!”

“Nonsense! If you even know the boy you would know he’s more like Lily!”

“Whatever! I would rather not have this conversation in front of Potter and Malfoy!”

“Fine! But this isn’t over!”

_ Flying Lesson. Midnight Duel. _

“Malfoy! How dare you trick another student! And you! Potter! How dare you sneak out of bed! And you brought Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom with you! AND you ended up in the forbidden corridor!” McGonagall lectured. “You two are lucky that was 5 years ago or I would take points from the both of you!”

_ The first quidditch match. Harry’s broom tries to kill him. They go to Hagrid's hut. _

“So it was Ms.Granger that set fire to my robes. . .” Snape muttered.

_ Christmas, Mirror of Erised. _

“Potter. . .” McGonagall whispered.

_ The dragon incident. _

“So Malfoy wasn’t lying! You really did have a dragon! Merlin’s beard Potter!” McGonagall chided.

“Well, it was….actually, nevermind.” Harry muttered

_ They go through the devil's snare. _

“Potter, I’m sorry I should have believed you”

“It's ok professor, I’m only half right most of the time anyway. Oh and Professor Snape, sorry about that. . . you just seemed to dislike me so much. And you do. . . but like. . .”

“No offense professor, but I’m with Potter on this one. You do seem particularly evil sometimes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, everyone thinks I’m evil!”

_ The giant chess, Snape’s potions, Mirror of Erised. _

“It was QUIRRELL!?” cried Draco. “I can’t believe it! He always seemed so scared! I would have never guessed that the Dark Lord was inhabiting his head!”

“Yeah, I didn’t suspect him. . . until he tried to kill me in the blasted room.”

_ Harry gets the stone, Quirrell tries to kill him. Harry blacks out. Dumbledore and Harry talk in the hospital wing. _

“Ha! Dumbledore got the earwax flavored one!” Draco cried, both him and Harry doubling over in laughter. McGonagall was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Snape, too, was trying not to laugh, his attempts only slightly more effective than McGonagall’s.


	3. Second Year

_ Dobby the house elf comes. _

“Potter! Why was my house elf in your room!?”

“It’s not like I wanted him in my room! And you shouldn’t abuse house elfs!”

_ Dobby levitated the pudding, Harry gets locked in his room with bars on his window. _

“Those MUGGLES!” McGonagall huffed.

_ Ron, Fred, and George drive the flying car. _

“Is that Weasley. . . in a flying car!?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Yep.” 

_ Mrs.Weasley yelled at them. _

Snape smirked, Draco laughed, Harry looked slightly embarrassed, and McGonagall was trying hard not to do the same as Draco.

_ Harry ends up in Knockturn Alley. Lucius and Arthur fight in Flourish and Blotts. _

“Is that Arthur!? And Lucius!?” Cried McGonagall.

“Huh. I forgot how ludicrous that was, to watch father fight that blood-traitor.”

“Malfoy! That will be 5 points from Slytherin” cried McGonagall. Draco just glared at her.

_ They drive the car into the Whomping Willow, they almost get expelled. Nearly Headless Nick’s deathday party, Chamber of Secrets is open again. _

“So that’s why you were there.” drawled Snape.

“Jeez Potter, that voice was creepy.”

“Wait until you find out what it belongs to.” Harry replied with a shudder.

_ The Quidditch match, Dobby, Colin Creevy petrified, dueling club, polyjuice potion. _

“YOU WENT INTO A GIRLS BATHROOM!?” screech Draco. Harry shrugged.

“You brewed Polyjuice Potion. . .” said McGonagall.

“Correction, Hermione brewed polyjuice potion.”

_ Slytherin common room. _

“THAT WAS YOU!?” Draco cried.

_ Hermione is petrified. Hagrid and Dumbledore are sacked. Harry and Ron go into the forest and talk to the acromantulas. _

“G-g-giant s-spiders” Draco whimpered.

“Oh Merlin. You described it but watching it is just. . .” McGonagall breathed.

_ Harry and Ron find out about the basilisk. _

“It. . . it. . . it. . . was a b-b-basilisk!?” Draco stuttered.

“Yeah,”

_ Harry and Ron find out about Ginny. They find Lockhart and go to the chamber of secrets. Lockhart attempts to wipe their memories. _

“That git” Snape and McGonagall said at the same time.

_ Harry and Ron are separated, Harry see’s Tom Riddle _

“Merlin Potter, why did you drop your wand!?” Snape asked.

“I don’t know!”

“Idiot” Snape muttered. McGonagall was the only one that heard, and she hit him upside the head.

_ Fawks arrives with the sorting hat. The basilisk is called, Harry grabs the sword, and kills the basilisk. _

By now, Snape was frozen in his spot, McGonagall was a shade paler than when they started, and Draco looked slightly green. Meanwhile, Harry looked mostly indifferent.

“Potter how are you acting so calmly!?” Draco and Minerva demanded.

“These are my memories, I’ve been there, done that. It was much scarier while I was actually doing it. I’m warning you, it gets a lot worse.”

At this proclamation, Minerva paled more, Severus stared at him, Draco turned even more green.

_ The basilisk fang gets stuck in Harry’s arm, Fawkes saves him, Harry gets rid of the diary. _

“That was. . . eventful,” Severus declared after a moment of awkward silence.


	4. Third Year

_ Aunt Marge insults Lily and James. _

“HOW DARE SHE!” screeched Minerva.

“That sorry excuse for a woman!” hissed Severus.

“She’s evil!” cried Draco.

“Uh, I feel like whatever I say won’t be as hurtful as what you people said but...I hate her.” added Harry.

_ Harry used accidental magic and blew Marge up. _

“Potter that was awesome!” cried Draco.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but. . . Potter, good job.” said Snape.

“Potter. . .Harry. . .you really shouldn’t have. Oh who am I kidding, she got what she deserved!” Minerva stated matter of factly.

_ Harry ran off and saw Sirius. Then he boarded the knight bus. He met Cornelius Fudge. Hermione bought Crookshanks. They got on the train. The dementor came, Harry heard Lily screaming and then he blacked out. _

“Was that. . .” began Minerva.

“If you’re thinking that was my mum screaming then yes, that’s exactly what it was.”

“Oh. My. Merlin.” Draco said as Severus tensed.

_ Trewlawney’s death predictions, Halloween. The Marauder’s map, quidditch with dementors, Ron’s curtains and Sirius in the dorms. Fake dementors. Hogsmeade. _

“Harry. James. Potter. How dare you go to Hogsmeade without permission!” cried Minerva. “And you heard that. . . that. . . conversation.”

_ Christmas, patronus lessons, Buckbeak’s execution, meeting Sirius, the truth, dementors. _

“Oh my Merlin. . . t-that’s a hell lot of d-dementors.” Draco stammered.

“Thanks captain obvious.” said Harry sarcastically.

“What’s that?” asked Draco

“Muggle expression.” said Severus.

_ Time turner. _

“Oh lord. I told her not to use it for anything else! Oh well. . . at least she had a good reason.” said Minerva, shaking her head.


	5. Fourth Year

“Oh Merlin,” said Harry.

“What?” Draco snapped.

“This is the year it starts to go downhill.”

“Oh.” Draco replied quietly

_ The nightmare _

“Merlin Potter! How are you so composed after finding out the dark lord is plotting to murder you!?” asked Draco.

“Well, he’s always trying to murder me.”

_ Quidditch world cup, the dark mark. The goblet of fire, Ron’s jealousy, yule ball, second task, third task, the portkey. Cedric is killed by Wormtail. _

“So that’s how Diggory died.” Draco commented.

_ The potion making. _

“That’s disgusting!” cried Draco.

“Pettigrew! How dare he! I would have never thought. . . when he was in school, if you had told me he would work for the dark lord, I would’ve thought you were mad!” cried Minerva.

_ Voldemort returns, death eaters come. Voldemort duels Harry. Priori Incantatem. _

“Oh. My. Merlin.” Minerva breathed. By now Harry and Draco were shaking and Severus just stood there, staring at the memories, like a plank of wood.

_ Imposter Moody. _

“He. . . was. . . a DEATH EATER!?” Draco exclaimed. “We were taught. . . BY A DEATH EATER.”

_ Crouch Jr. confessed, Harry tells Sirius and Dumbledore, Fudge refuses to acknowledge Voldemort’s return. _

“Bloody hell Potter!”

“Shut it Malfoy.”

“Minerva are you alright?”

“Of course not! Did you see that Severus!?”

“Of course I saw it.”

“It was horrible!”

“I’ve seen worse.”

“Oh it’s gonna get worse.” Harry said darkly.

“Potter, why does everything happen to you!?” asked Minerva.

“Because that noseless git has his mind set on killing me.”


	6. Fifth Year

_ Dementor Attack, Mrs.Figg, the howler, Grimmauld Place. Harry shouts at Ron and Hermione. _

“See, Minerva? I told you he was arrogant. Just because he can ward off a few dementors he thinks he deserves to know everything.”

“Shut up Severus! You wouldn’t have liked it either!” 

_ Thestrals, Umbridge’s speech. Detention. _

“POTTER! You should have told me! And I let her use that thing on my students!” cried McGonagall. 

“I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to me.”

“Aren’t those illegal?” Draco inquired.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy.” Severus stated in his usual silky drawl. 

_ Nagini attacks Mr.Weasley. _

“Did t-that a-actually h-happen?” asked Draco.

“It did, I just didn’t imagine it to be quite so terrifying.” said Minerva.

“I suppose it was rather bloody.” said Severus.

_ Occlumency Lessons _

“Severus! That is no way to teach such advanced magic!” Minerva snapped.

“He wasn’t even trying!” Severus growled.

_ OWLs, the false vision, caught in Umbridge’s office _

“That TOAD was going to use an UNFORGIVABLE on you!” Screeched Minerva. “OH AND MALFOY HOW DARE YOU HELP HER!”

_ Hermione and Harry take Umbridge to Grawp. _

Severus’ lips curled into an almost smile when Umbridge was taken by the centaurs, while Minerva smirked. 

_ Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny take thestrals to the ministry. They’re confronted by Lucius and other death eaters and they make a run for it. The order arrives and Sirius falls through the veil. _

At this point Harry’s silently crying, Severus was expressionless, Draco was in shock, and Minerva’s eyes were unusually wet.

_ Harry runs after Bellatrix and taunts her about Voldemort. _

“Are you crazy!?” asked Draco.

“Your aunt’s the one that’s crazy!”

“And you’re crazy for running after her!”

“She killed my godfather!”

“Which is why you’re mad for going after her!”

“STOP!” Minerva and Severus screamed, which immediately got the two boys to shut up, but didn’t prevent them from glaring at each other.

_ Voldemort arrives. _

“OH MERLIN!” cried Minerva.

_ Dumbledore arrives. _

They all breathe a sigh of relief (except Harry cuz he was there).

_ Dumbledore and Voldemort duel. Voldemort possesses Harry, then leaves, but not before he’s seen by ministry officials. Voldemort’s return becomes public. _

“About time.” Minerva muttered.


	7. Draco's Decision

_ Dumbledore takes Harry to meet Slughorn. They learn about Voldemort’s past. _

“The Dark Lord is a HALF BLOOD!?”

“Yes, Malfoy, your father’s precious master is a half blood.” Harry smirked at him.

_ Harry gets the memory from Slughorn. They learn about Horcruxes. _

“HE HAS HORCRUXES!?” cried Minerva. At this point, Severus was deathly pale, and Draco was looking very, very, green. The room started spinning, and the four of them landed in a heap in the hallway.

“Severus! Get your arm away from my face!” came Minerva’s muffled shriek.

“Fine! But get your leg off my shin!”

The two professors quickly untangled themselves, stood up, and smoothed out their robes, only to see their 2 students in a very similar predicament.

“Malfoy! Get your foot off my stomach!”

“Only if you get your hand away from my hair!”

The two of them tried to get up at the same time, only for Draco to trip over Harry’s robes and the two were once again, on the floor.

“Ow!” cried Draco.

“Malfoy get your elbow off my neck!”

“Get your foot off my ankle!”

The two tried to get up again, only for Harry to slip and crash into Draco, sending the two of them sliding into a wall.

“UGH!” screamed Draco as his head hit the wall.

“OW!” Harry cried as his elbow made contact with the stone.

Meanwhile, Severus and Minerva were silently laughing at the inability of their pupils to stand up. Finally, the two boys got off the floor. 

“Oh and before I forget, that’s 50 points each for dueling in the corridors. And detention for a week. Meet me in my office at 8:00 tonight.” with that, Minerva stomped off to Dumbledore’s office to give him a piece of her mind. Severus went off to research horcruxes, and Harry made Draco stay for a moment.

“What do you want Potter!?” Draco snarled as soon as the adults were gone.

“Do you want to be a death eater?”

“Pardon?”

“Are you willing to serve Voldemort?”

Draco flinched but shook his head.

“Talk to Dumbledore, he can help you.”

“Really?”

“Voldemort fears Dumbledore. He can protect you and find a safe place for you to stay.”

Draco flinched again.

“How do I know you’re not lying.”

“If you really don’t want to serve him anymore, then go to Dumledore. He’ll figure something out.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks Potter.”

“You’re welcome. I may not like you, but you shouldn’t be forced into serving Voldemort if you don’t want to.”

Once again, Draco flinched, but took Harry’s advice to heart. The two students then left to go to their respective common rooms.

~

Minerva was angry. No. That was an understatement. She was furious. Forget that. She was livid. 

“Lemon Drops!” Minerva screeched very angrily

The stone gargoyle moved aside and soon. Minerva found herself face to face with Dumbledore. 

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?”

“My dear Minerva what are you talking about?”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT HARRY WITH HIS RELATIVES!”

“What’s wrong with him living with his relatives?”

“HE SLEPT IN A CUPBOARD UNTIL HE WAS 11!”

“Minerva, you can’t possibly be serious. Yes, he does seem to be a bit underfed but a cupboard?”

“I SAW HIS MEMORIES! IT WAS A SPIDER INFESTED CUPBOARD!”

Dumbledore frowned. If Minerva was right, it probably wasn’t in his best interest to let Harry live with Petunia.

“Albus, I demand he not go back there!”

“No matter what I say, you won’t change your mind will you?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Very well, he can stay at Grimmauld Place this summer.”

“No, Grimmauld Place is no place for a child to live. And he’s definitely not going to like it there after Sirius’ death.”

“Minerva, where do you propose he stay?”

“Here.”

“At Hogwarts?”

“Yes. Hogwarts will be perfectly safe. Unless of course, somehow another evil professor, giant serpent, or something of the likes makes its way into these walls.”

“Very well, would you like to tell Harry the good news?”

“Yes.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, Albus.”

“Very well.”

Then, Minerva left to go find Harry. When she rounded the corner, she saw Draco Malfoy approaching, and wondered where he was going.

~

“Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans”

“Chocolate Frogs.”

“Acid Pops.”

“Cockroach Clusters”

“Lemon Drops?”

The stone gargoyle moved aside and Draco made his way towards the headmaster’s office and knocked.

“Come in.”

“Headmaster?”

“Yes, Mr.Malfoy?”

“Idon’twannabeadeatheateranymore.” 

“Pardon?”

“I don’t wanna be a death eater anymore.”

“Ah, what has made you change your mind?”

“I don’t like serving him. Potter told me you could do something about it.”

“Ah, yes I believe I can help. Have you already taken the mark?”

“Y-yes.”

“I cannot remove the mark, but I will find you a place to stay over the summer, so Voldemort cannot hurt you.”

Draco flinched but nodded.

“You will learn Occlumency from Professor Snape.”

“Why, sir?”

“It is my belief that you now know about horcruxes. Voldemort cannot know that his secret has been discovered.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Very well Draco, you may go, you will stay at Hogwarts this summer. However, I discourage you from contacting your father if you truly do not wish to serve Voldemort.”

Draco flinched, nodded, then said, “thank you headmaster.” and left the office.

~

Severus was confused.

He was browning through his personal library, yet he wasn’t even paying attention to the books in front of him. He had been so sure that Potter was a spoiled brat, the splitting image of his father. How could he have not seen the truth? Potter was shy. He hated his fame. He was nothing like James, yet Severus didn't see that. All he saw was how much the boy  _ looked _ like James. He had been blinded by his hate, ignoring the fact that he was picking on Lily’s son. He had promised to protect him, but he had only ever prevented the boy from dying. He allowed Malfoy to constantly make fun of him. He did nothing as the school shunned him. He knew he couldn’t just walk into class the next day and be a goody-two shoes. That could blow his cover as a spy. But he could pick on Potter less.  _ Yeah  _ He said to himself. He would stop targeting the boy so much.

With that decision made, Severus turned his attention to his books and tried to find out as much as he could about horcruxes.

~

“Potter!”

Harry stopped just outside the common room and turned around to face his head of house.

“Yes, professor?”

“Potter, you will be staying at Hogwarts this summer.”

“What?”

“I talked to Dumbledore. You may stay at the castle this summer.”

Harry stood there for a few seconds, then the words sunk in and he pulled Minerva into a hug, surprising the both of them. They were both surprised even further when Minerva hugged him back. After another few seconds, Harry pulled away, bushing.

“Thanks Professor.”

“You’re welcome Potter.”

~

The following day, Severus and Minerva were called to Dumbledore’s office.

“Headmaster?” asked Minerva. 

“Minerva?” asked Severus, turning around.

“Severus?”

“Ah, I see you have both arrived. Have a seat. Lemon drop?”

“No thanks.” they both replied.

“Now I am sure you are both wondering what you are here for.”

Severus and Minerva nodded.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are going to stay at the castle over the break.”

“WHAT!?” the both cried.

“You didn’t tell me Mr.Malfoy was staying!” cried Minerva.

“You didn’t tell me that either of them are staying!” exclaimed Severus.

“Mr.Potter is staying because his home life is unsatisfactory, and Mr.Malfoy came to me yesterday, following your little ‘adventure’ and informed me he didn’t want to be a death eater anymore.”

“Has he been marked yet?” asked Minerva.

“Yes.” Albus and Severus replied.

“Oh, if only he could have come for help earlier!” cried Minerva.

“Indeed. Mr.Malfoy informed me that he did not wish to serve Voldemort anymore and that Mr.Potter told him to confide in myself.”

Both Severus and Minerva flinched at the name.

“Is that all Albus?” asked Minerva.

“Indeed. I would like you to inform Filius and Pomona of this development.”

The two heads of house nodded their consent and left the office.

~

Soon, the year was coming to a close. Gryffindor won the quidditch cup, Ginny and Harry sharing their first kiss in the common room afterward. Gryffindor won the house cup, and Harry informed his friends that he was staying at school over the summer.

Draco stopped sending letters to his parents. He still read their letters, but he no longer replied. He had abandoned the Dark Lord’s task of killing Dumbledore. The last letter he sent was to Narcissa. He had a house elf give it directly to her and her only. He knew his mother only followed the dark lord because of his father. He wanted her to go to Dumbledore. If Dumbledore could help him, surely he could help his mother.

~

Narcissa was worried. Draco hadn’t been replying to her letters. She was thinking of writing to Dumbledore when a house elf popped in, dropped off a letter, and left before she could even comprehend what happened. After scanning the note for curses, she opened it.

_ Mother,  _

_ You may be wondering why I have not replied to any of your letters. That is because I do  _

_ not wish to serve the Dark Lord anymore. I went to Dumbledore and he has agreed to keep  _

_ me safe. I shall be staying at Hogwarts this summer. Professor Dumbledore has advised me not to write to father, for fear the Dark Lord will discover my treachery. Mother, I know you didn’t take the mark. I also know that you only serve him because father is loyal to the Dark Lord. I implore you to go to Dumbledore. He can help you. He has been willing to help me. Mother, please. Do it for me.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Draco _

The first thought that went through Narcissa’s mind after she read this was.  _ Draco’s safe.  _ Followed by,  _ Dumbledore’s keeping him safe.  _ And  _ Oh god Draco changed sides and wants me to do the same. _

Of course, everything Draco said was correct, yet she didn’t want to leave Lucius. But Lucius was the one that got them into this mess and she was going to get herself out, with or without him.

_ Draco, _

_ Talk to Dumbledore for me. I don’t want to serve the Dark Lord anymore. You father got us into this mess. You got yourself out and now it’s time for me to do the same. _

_ Love, _

_ Mother _

After reading Narcissa’s letter, Draco headed to Dumbledore’s office, abandoning all thoughts of breakfast (Though he was starving).

“Lemon Drops.”

“Headmaster?”

“Yes, Mr.Malfoy?”

“I need your help.”

“What for?”

“To get my mother to safety.”

“Pardon?”

“My mother has come to the same conclusion as myself. She doesn’t want to serve  _ him  _ anymore. She didn’t take the mark.”

“If she is willing to join our side then I am willing to offer her our assistance. How have you been contacting her?”

“House elf.” 

“Very well. Tell her to gather her belongings and meet me in the shrieking shack at 10 pm tomorrow. Tell her to make sure she is not seen.”

“Thank you headmaster.”

“Thank you Mr.Malfoy. If she is willing to help in our cause, she will be a great asset. If not, she is still a powerful witch and I would not want to have to fight against her. Now, I believe you have classes to attend.”


	8. Narcissa's Escape

After receiving Draco’s reply yesterday, she immediately started packing. At 10 that night, she grabbed her belongings, left a note to Lucius, and left the Manor. Outside the wards, she apparated to Hogsmeade and made her way to the Shrieking Shack, where Dumbledore greeted her.

“Mrs.Malfoy.”

“Professor Dumbledore.”

“Mrs.Malfoy, I heard from Draco that you do not wish to serve Voldemort.”

Narcissa flinched.

“I may have similar beliefs to the Dark Lord but I do not like murder. And now that Lucius has lost the Dark Lord’s trust, our whole family is subject to punishment. I don’t want to live like this anymore.”

“Very well. Does anyone know about your decision?”

“I left Lucius a note, but I doubt he will tell anyone, for it would only earn him punishment. I told him that if anyone asks, tell them Draco and I have been taken hostage by the light side.”

“Clever idea indeed. This way, if you are recaptured, you would not be killed.”

“Can you help me?”

“Yes, you and Draco can stay at Hogwarts.”

“Thank you headmaster.”

“Please, call me Albus.”

“Albus, I am willing to help the war effort.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. The longer  _ he  _ lives, the longer we have to stay in hiding, the more magical blood is lost.”

“I will not ask you to be on the front lines if you do not wish to be. You can brew potions, and I would like to know any, and all information you have.”

“I am sufficient in healing as well.”

“Thank you Narcissa, you will be a valuable asset to our cause. You can stay in one of the castle’s spare rooms.

Narcissa nodded.

After disillusioning herself, Narcissa followed Dumbledore out of the shrieking shack, into Hogwarts, and to her new room.


	9. What are you Doing Here!?

“Bye Harry!”

“Bye Hermione! Bye Ron!”

“See ya over the summer, mate!”

With one last group hug, Hermione and Ron exited the school with the rest of the students, Ginny giving Harry a particularly long kiss and extracting a promise that he would write to her, then following her brother out. Turning around, Harry headed towards the Great Hall. He pushed the doors open, and collided with someone. Someone with blond hair. Both of them stumbled backwards and hit the floor with a thud and a crash.

“Watch where you’re going!” shrieked the boy.

Harry froze. That voice was oddly familiar. Harry looked up, saw Draco, and gasped, causing Draco to look up as well.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here!?” they cried at the same time.

“None of your business!” they shouted in unison.

“Ugh!” They screeched together. 

“Stop that!” they chorused.

“No, you stop!” 

“Merlin help me!”

“STOP!” they both shouted.

The two of them continued to shout at each other, not bothering to get up, while the staff watched in amusement.

“Okay, I’m here because the Dursleys.”

“I’m here because Dumbledore said I would be safe at Hogwarts.”

“Since you switched sides,  _ and _ we have to spend the entire summer here.  _ Together.  _ We should probably call it truce.”

“Good idea. I also suggest we get off the floor since we are being watched by nearly the entire staff.”

“Right. . . .”

The two of them stood up, Harry straightened out his robes while Draco ran his hands over his hair, flattening out some stray strands. Then they shook hands. When they let go, Harry asked,

“Well. . . we’ve reached a truce. . . so. . . can we study together? I know you’re almost as smart as Hermione.”

“Don't compare me to her!”

“But It’s true!”

“Oh fine. . . I suppose you’re right.”

“Let’s go!”

Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist and tugged him towards the Room of Requirement, Draco complaining about how tight his grip was all the way there.

“That was interesting.” Pomona Sprout commented after the boys were out of earshot.

“Agreed. I never thought I’d see the day where the two of them are able to have a civil conversation.” squeaked Flitwick. 

“I thought they would hex each other.” added Professor Sinistra.

“This will be an interesting summer.” concluded Minerva. 

“Indeed.” replied Dumbledore.

The staff dispersed to tend to their end-of-year to-do’s. Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement, Harry and Draco were making a huge mess. At first, they had been going over the transfiguration textbook, until Harry brought up that time in fifth year when Draco had been turned into a ferret. Draco retaliated with their first potions lesson, and Harry teased him about third year, when Hermione had punched him.

Soon, they started throwing things at each other. Neither meant to do serious damage, so the room provided them with food to throw. Harry got a cake to the face, so he threw a pie at Draco, which grazed his shoulder. Draco grabbed a handful of popcorn and launched it at Harry, which got stuck in his messy black hair.

Harry poured a butterbeer over Draco’s head, and Draco threw pumpkin pasties at him. At dinner, Narcissa and the teachers were becoming worried. None of them had seen either boy all afternoon. Narcissa, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape set off to find the 2 boys. None of them could find any sign of them and soon, all the teachers were searching.

“Has anyone checked the Room of Requirement?” asked Dumbledore.

He was met with silence, until they all sped off to the seventh floor corridor, the few who did not know of this room trailed behind, utterly confused. When they opened the door, they found the two boys launching food at each other. They stood in shock until. . .

SPLAT

A stray cupcake hit Minerva, and Draco and Harry froze, and turned around to face the staff. After a minute of tangible silence, Minerva wiped the frosting off her face, levitated a treacle tart, and dropped it on Snape’s head. After a few seconds, Severus dumped a firewhiskey on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling in amusement, sent gravy at Professor Vector, who directed grapes at Flitwick. Flitwick tossed ice cream at Sprout, who shot mashed potatoes at Hagrid. The next 20 minutes included Sinistra dumping peas down Snape’s collar, McGonagall chasing Dumbledore with apple pie, Harry and Draco throwing green beans at Sprout, Flitwick charming the carrots to poke Hagrid, Harry and Minerva targeting Dumbledore with pudding, Narcissa throwing pizza randomly, plus Draco and Snape pouring stew on anyone in range.

When they finally ran out of energy, everyone was covered in food, candy, and dessert, muggle and magical. The room cleaned itself and with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore was clean again. The adults followed suit, with the exception of Hagrid. Hagrid, Harry, and Draco were told to “hit the showers” and then join the rest of the adults in the great hall for dinner.


	10. Ravenclaw's Diadem

The weeks passed, and Harry and Draco were both forced to take occlumency lessons from Snape. This time, Severus was a lot less. . . brutal. . . in his teaching methods and the two boys actually made progress. The two boys were in the room of requirement when Harry suggested that they play hide and seek. Draco went first and after 30 seconds, Harry ran around trying to find him. Draco had hid behind a pile of books and status when Harry shouted,

“Draco! I found Ravenclaw’s diadem!”

“You found what!?”

“Ravenclaw’s Diadem!”

Draco left his hiding place and joined Harry.

“Great Salazar, it is Ravenclaw’s Diadem!”

“Something’s wrong with it.”

“What?”

“Something's not right. It feels. . . evil.”

Draco reached out to grab the diadem. 

“Draco, no!”

It was too late. As soon as Draco touched it, the diadem started emitting black smoke. The two boys shared a look and ran for it, closing the door behind them as they ran down the seventh floor corridor, and crashed straight into McGonagall.

“What do you two think you’re doing!?” McGonagall asked from her spot on the floor.

“Minnie we were in the room of requirement and we found Ravenclaw's diadem but something was wrong” Harry blurted out.

“And then I touched it and there was smoke and we ran.” Draco added, talking very fast.

“Slow down, I have no idea what you just said.”

The two boys repeated themselves more slowly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the nickname “Minnie” but didn’t comment.

“Should we fetch Professor Dumbledore?” asked Draco.

“Yes, that is a good idea.” said McGonagall, standing up. The two boys also picked themselves up off the floor and the three of them headed to Dumbledore’s office.

“Acid pops.” Minerva said to the gargoyle. The three hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door, receiving a soft “come in”. Harry and Draco explained everything to the headmaster, who listened with rapt attention. Dumbledore thought it over for a bit before summoning Severus.

~

The five of them stood before the door to the room of requirement with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. When Dumbledore opened the door, they were relieved to find that everything looked normal. Harry led the way to the diadem, his scar twitching more painfully as they got closer.

“The diadem.” breathed Minerva.

“Professor Dumbledore, is it a horcrux?” asked Harry.

“I believe so.”

Dumbledore gestured for the others to step back as he levitated the diadem and lowered it to the floor. He swung the sword, splitting the diadem in two. It emitted a bunch of black smoke that made all of them cough and their eyes water. Harry’s scar seared white hot before the pain slowly started to fade, along with the smoke.

When they could all see again, Minerva glanced at Harry in concern. Harry had dropped his wand and his right hand was clasped over his scar. The diadem lay on the floor, broken. Fragments of sapphire littered the ground around it.

“Is it. . . destroyed?” asked Severus.

“Yes.” Dumbledore answered.

“I TOUCHED THE DARK LORD’S SOUL!?” Draco asked, horrified.

“I told you not to touch it.” Harry replied.

“Well how was I supposed to know!?”

“Stop it.” Snape admonished. 

“That leaves 3 more horcruxes.” said Dumbledore.

“I still can’t believe that sorry excuse for a man made  _ Seven _ horcruxes.” McGonagall stated.


	11. Lucius's Realization

Draco and Harry were studying in the library when Harry slammed his charms book down with a loud bang, causing Madam Pince to glare at him disapprovingly.

“I’m bored.” he stated.

Draco put down his potions book and gave an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, Potter, why don’t we duel.”

“Hmmm. . . good idea but lets limit the spells that we can use.” 

“Okay. . . how about spells like expelliarmus and aguamenti.” suggested Draco.

“Ok, and we’re only allowed to use protego for defense, but we can dodge.”

“Deal.”

As soon as the words left Draco’s mouth, Harry leapt up from his seat, grabbed Draco’s wrist, and forcibly yanked him into the hall. The two boys drew their wands and started the duel.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Protego!”

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

“Aguamenti!”

“STOP!” shouted Narcissa as she rounded the corner. She gave them both a pointed glare and with a wave of her own wand, both boys were wandless. 

“I thought you two were friends! Why are you dueling? . . AGAIN! Don’t think that Severus hasn’t told me about that duel outside the boys bathroom.” she huffed.

“Mother, we were dueling for fun!”

Narcissa raised a white blond eyebrow in skepticism.

“It’s true Mrs.Malfoy. The most harmful spell we’ve used is probably aguamenti. Draco even used wingardium leviosa!” Harry cried. “Actually, now that I think about it, wingardium leviosa is quite dangerous if the troll incident was any indication.” he added as an afterthought. 

“I admit that I was mistaken. Well, come along, let’s go to my quarters so you can tell me about this troll incident.”

~

“Potter is impossible to get to!” Raged Voldemort. “The only way is to get Dumbledore away from the school! Bella, have you placed Dawlish under the imperius curse?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Perfect, this meeting is over. Until I summon you again, I command you all to come up with ways to get Dumbledore of Hogwarts!”

The death eaters left and Lucius made his way to his room after being dismissed. He had felt incredibly lonely after Narcissa had left. There was a part of him that was empty. Sometimes, he would think that Narcissa was in their bedroom, or out in the gardens, only to remember she wasn’t there. 

He wanted to teach his son about blood purity, to show his son his accomplishments, only to remember he wasn’t there. Yet, his son and wife’s absence led his mind to question his actions. He wondered if it was worth it. If serving the Dark Lord really was the way to power, to riches. Yet, the more days that went by, the more his gringotts account shrank. He was pouring his gold into the Dark Lord’s cause. Yet, he was beginning to question his loyalty.

If the Dark Lord won, would he have a good life? Would Narcissa have a good life? What about Draco? Would they be happy?  _ Of course they would be happy you idiot _ he scolded himself.  _ They would live in a world where they would be idolized, where pureblood would rule over mudbloods and half bloods.  _ But at that moment, a memory surfaced. 2 years ago, in the graveyard of Little Hangleton, at the Dark Lord’s rebirth. He had admitted, at his rebirth, that he was a half blood.  _ My muggle father _ He had stated in his monologue. 

_ What did this mean? _ He asked himself. How could the Dark Lord purge the world of mudbloods and half bloods, when he was a half blood himself? Would he enslave the purebloods too?  _ No.  _ of course not. . . this whole war was about blood purity.Yet, here he was, treating himself, a pureblood, like scum. He had lost his superiority due to his mistakes. Lost his power. Ever since he had failed to retrieve the prophecy. The Dark Lord had not been able to punish him while he was in azkaban, so he had sent his son on a suicide mission.

Deep down, he was glad Draco and Narcissa had found safety. Even if it was with Dumbledore. Lucius made up his mind. He refused to let Draco and Narcissa suffer for his actions. The Dark Lord is not forgiving. As a death eater, he no longer had freedom. He did anything the Dark Lord says, or it means punishment, even death.  _ No.  _ Lucius refused to live like this anymore. He would not be slave to a  _ half blood _ , however powerful. Serving him won’t bring power, only oppression. 

Thinking once more of Draco and Narcissa, he made a choice. Whatever they wanted was whatever he wanted. Suddenly, blood purity didn’t matter so much. Only his family mattered. 

Lucius made a decision. He would desert the Dark Lord the next chance he got. For now, he needed to strengthen his occlumency. **(Pretend that Lucius knows occlumency just not enough that he can shut voldy out)**

~

“So that’s the troll incident?” asked Narcissa, handing their wands back. Draco and Harry both nodded.

“That’s it, Draco you are forbidden from using wingardium leviosa.”

“MOTHER! It’s. A. Levitation. Charm.”

“I’m just joking.” she replied.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?”

“You can call me Narcissa.”

“Er. . . ok. . .Mrs--Narcissa.”

“You’ve been in the black ancestral home?” asked Narcissa.

“Um. . . last time I went was last Christmas. . . before. . . y’know. . .” Harry answered awkwardly, memories of Sirius surfacing.

“Did Sirius change it?”

“We cleaned out some of the rooms to make it less. . . dark. . . and we got rid of a lot of stuff. Wait. . . . I know where Slytherin’s Locket is!”

That exclamation caused Draco to choke on his water and spit it back out into his cup.

“You. . . what!? Where is it!?” he demanded.

“Grimmauld Place. I remember picking up a locket there, and it felt evil, like the diadem did.”

Draco jumped up from his seat, followed by Harry and they raced out the door, saying a hasty good-bye, leaving behind a very confused Narcissa.


	12. Slytherin's Locket

Harry and Draco dashed out of Narcissa’s quarters and sped off toward the Headmaster's office. They stopped abruptly to avoid crashing into Severus Snape.

“What in the name of Merlin are you doing!?” Severus snarled at the disheveled boys before him.

“We,” gasped Harry.

“Know,” breathed Draco.

“Where Slytherin’s Locket is!” they finished together.

Severus’ eyebrows shot up and he turned around, and the three of them marched to Dumbledore’s office, where Dumbledore was conversing with Minerva McGonagall. Severus knocked on the door and upon receiving Dumbledore’s muffled “come in”, he entered, Harry and Draco scurrying in after him.

“Severus, what brings you here?” asked Dumbledore.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy claim they know the whereabouts of Slytherin’s Locket.”

“I think it’s at 12 grimmauld place.” blurted Harry. When Minerva turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow, he elaborated. “We were talking about grimmauld place when I remembered that I saw Slytherin’s Locket while we were cleaning it out. It felt evil, like the diadem.”

“Is it still there?” asked Minerva.

“I don’t know.” Harry replied. 

“One way to find out.” said Dumbledore, causing everyone to look at him questioningly. 

“Mr. Potter, why don’t you call Kreacher?” 

“Oh! Right!” exclaimed Harry. “Kreacher!”

With a loud CRACK Kreacher the house elf materialized in front of Harry. Harry frowned, remembering that Kreature had played a huge role in the death of his godfather. Draco jumped backwards multiple feet as the old, ragged elf appeared right beside him.

“Master Harry called Kreacher?” asked the elf. “Oh what would my poor mistress think? Kreacher has to serve his blood traitor master’s half-blood godson.” he muttered.

“Kreacher, do you know about Slytherin’s Locket?” Harry demanded.

Kreacher’s eyes widened and filled with tears.

“Master Regulus’ Locket.” he stated tearfully.

“What?” asked Harry.

Kreacher then told the story of Regulus and the locket. When he was finished, Severus and Harry were speechless, and the latter of which was staring intently at the sobbing elf on the ground. Minerva was crying softly, Draco was outright sobbing, and Dumbledore’s eyes were oddly shiny, and suspiciously wet.

“Kreacher,” Harry began softly. “Do you know where the locket is now?”

“M-master R-Regulus’ L-locket is in Kreacher’s cupboard.” Kreacher choked out. “Master Regulus has ordered Kreacher to destroy it, but Kreacher has failed!” the elf wailed and then attempted to bang his head on the chair Minerva was currently sitting in. However, Harry grabbed him and forbade him from punishing himself.

“Kreacher, can you get the locket? We want to destroy it. We’re going to finish what Regulus started.” Harry said to the distraught elf.

“M-master wants to help Kreacher finish Regulus’ last wish?” asked Kreacher. When Harry nodded, Kreacher apparated away with a loud CRACK and returned a moment later with Slytherin’s Locket. Dumbledore rose from his seat, removed Gryffindor’s Sword from his wall and walked around his desk, stopping where Kreacher was standing. He handed the sword to the little elf and backed away. Kreacher looked at Harry, who nodded, and slammed the sword down, yet the entire room spiraled into confusion when it remained perfectly intact.

“Why won’t it budge!?” cried Draco.

“Perhaps,” began Dumbledore, but he was cut off by Minerva exclaiming, “It needs to be opened!”

Dumbledore was not at all fazed by being interrupted and simply nodded to signal he agreed with Minerva. 

“Master, Kreacher has tried opening it, Kreacher is not able to!” the little elf squeaked. 

“I got it!” Harry cried, and all heads turned to him. “Parseltongue.”

“Of course!” Draco exclaimed. “Harry needs to tell it to open in parseltongue!”

With that said, everyone took a step back and Kreacher once again lifted the ruby encrusted sword.  _ Open.  _ Harry hissed. The locket clicked open, emitting black and gray smoke, before Kreacher slammed the sword down. Harry let out a cry of pain, drowned out by the screeching and wailing of the locket, before the smoke finally faded. The locket was broken, the silver shattered and burned. Harry was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, and Kreacher dropped the sword, promptly bursting into tears.

“Kreacher has succeeded. Kreacher completed Master Regulus’ last wish!” 


	13. Harry's Birthday

“Harry! Get up!”

July 31st. Today was Harry’s 17th birthday, and what a pleasure it was to be woken by a certain blond haired boy jumping on your bed and shrieking at a pitch that shouldn’t be humanly possible, not to mention the volume at which the blond boy was shrieking at. Harry thought that the whole castle, along with the entire village of Hogsmeade could not be spared from the sound. Draco’s cries vaguely reminded him of Aunt Petunia’s shrill wake up calls.

“I’m up!” Harry cried, though his body made no effort to obey. Draco, sensing that he wasn’t actually going to get up, jumped off the bed, landing loudly on the floor, and yanked the blankets off Harry, revealing his Gryffindor pajama set. The Gryffindor crest was printed on the front of Harry’s short sleeved shirt while his pants were a scarlett gingham pattern.

“DRACO MALFOY!” Harry yelled, jumping up and pouncing on Draco. Minerva and Narcissa walked into the room to find the 2 boys on the ground in the Gryffindor dorm room, wrestling in the space between Harry and Ron’s bed.

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!” Shrieked Narcissa at the same volume and pitch her son had used just a few minutes ago. At the exact same time, Minerva had shouted, 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” At a very similar pitch, although her scream had a distinctive edge to it that could only have come from years of teaching and reprimanding students.

Immediately, the two boys let go of each other and jumped up, grinning sheepishly.

“Potter! Get dressed!” scolded Minerva.

“Aww! Minnie! I thought you were using my first name now!” Harry whined, wearing a smirk that reminded Minerva strongly of James Potter.

“Get Dressed!” she scolded once again, but in a much lighter and relaxed tone.

“Yes, Minnie!” Harry said and gave a mock salute. Ever since they had gotten rid of the diadem, Harry had taken to calling Minerva ‘Minnie’ occasionally and it had stuck. Minerva smiled and Narcissa and Draco followed her out of the room. After about 5 minutes, Harry came out wearing a pale blue vest over a white dress shirt and faded jeans. Of course, his hair was as messy as usual and he hadn’t even bothered to tame it.

Harry was extremely excited, but mixed with his excitement was anxiousness. He had not been able to talk to Ron, Hermione, or Ginny at all this summer. He had not been able to send them any letters for fear they would be intercepted and floo access had been very limited. Dumbledore was making an exception for his birthday, and this was the first time he would be able to talk to anyone other than Draco, Narcissa, or his professors. 

The group walked into the great hall, where all the professors wished Harry a happy birthday. The house elves provided a breakfast that could only be rivaled by Molly Weasley. Draco and Harry spent the morning chasing each other throughout the castle and pranking the professors, who desperately wanted to be mad at them, but only Snape succeeded in that. At noon, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley, excluding Percy, stepped through the floo in Dumbledore’s office.

They found Harry and Draco in the entrance hall, and the Weasley kids as well as Hermione were immediately suspicious. Even Remus, Tonks, Molly, and Arthur eyed Draco warily. Draco hid behind Harry while he reassured the group that Draco had changed. Eventually, they accepted that if Harry trusted Draco, they could too. Making their way into the great hall, they all wished Harry a happy birthday.

They had lunch together, Ginny and Harry catching up while Ron and Draco chatted awkwardly. Hermione and Minerva were chatting about advanced transfiguration. Severus and Dumbledore were discussing Voldemort’s plans while Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Remus chatted about the kids. 

After lunch, they all watched as Harry opened his presents, his favorite being the collection of letters between the marauders, gifted by Remus. The kids then ran outside for an impromptu quidditch game, supervised closely by Minerva, Molly, Arthur, and refereed by Remus, Tonks cheering them on while Hermione sat on the sidelines with a book.

The teams were Harry(seeker), Ron(keeper), Ginny(chaser), and Fred(beater), vs. Draco(seeker), Charlie(chaser) **I know Charlie is a seeker but he’s going to play chaser because Draco is also seeker** , Bill(keeper), and George(beater).The game lasted for 2 hours, before Harry caught the snitch, and his team won 300-150 against Draco’s team.

It was the best birthday he had ever had, and Harry was extremely disappointed when the Weasleys, Hermione, and Tonks had to leave. Remus, however, remained at Hogwarts. That evening, Harry and Draco were given permission to inform Remus and Narcissa about the existence of Voldemort’s horcruxes. 

“He. WHAT!?” the two adults exclaimed when Harry and Draco had finished their exclamation.

“That’s. . . that’s. . .that’s horrible!” cried Narcissa.

“So, there are only 2 left?” asked Remus. Both boys nodded.

“Wait!” Harry cried suddenly.

“What?” inquired Draco.

“If Voldemort,” Here both Draco and Narcissa flinched. “If he gave his diary to Lucius Malfoy, isn’t there a possibility that he trusted another death eater with Hufflepuff’s Cup?”

“Cub. . . that’s genius!” exclaimed Remus. Narcissa had frozen in her seat, her mind swirling with memories of Bellatrix.

“Mother? MOTHER!” Draco shouted, snapping Narcissa out of her thoughts.

“Bella has the cup.” she stated softly.


End file.
